


How I Wish... How I Wish You Were Here

by filmfanatic82



Series: Trimberly Week 2019 [2]
Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: F/F, Late Night Conversations, Light Angst, all the feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-12 09:46:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19944127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/filmfanatic82/pseuds/filmfanatic82
Summary: Trimberly week 2019!Day 1: fluffDay 2: angstDay 3: hot (smut or literally)Day 4: alternate universeDay 5: free choice----------------------------------------------------------------------------------Bring on the angst! Trini receives a late night phone call from Kim two weeks after Thanksgiving.





	How I Wish... How I Wish You Were Here

BUZZ.

BUZZ.

BUZZ.

Trini rolls over and gropes for the light switch on her nightstand lamp as her pillow vibrates out of control. She doesn’t remember falling asleep with her phone still in her bed, but then again, she’s been passing out from sheer and utter exhaustion regularly for well over a week now. Finals plus her full-time job as a youth counselor at the local foster group home has left her with little to no time for barely anything at all… including sleep.

“Fuckin’ Zack,” Trini mutters to herself, still more asleep than awake. She flips on the light and then grabs her phone out from underneath her pillow. “It better be good.”

Without even pausing to look at the screen, Trini swipes it and then fires away. “I told you a thousand times already. Just cause you work insane hours doesn’t mean--”

“Trini?” Kim’s quivering voice on the other end of the phone brings Trini to an alarming halt mid-sentence. She bolts upright in bed, practically plastering the phone to her ear.

_ Fuck. _

_ Fuck. _

_ Fuck. _

_ Fuck. _

“Kim? What’s wrong? Are you okay? Is Max--”

“No. It’s not… He’s fine… We both are,” Kim responds, unable to hide the underlying distress in her voice. And Trini doesn’t have to see her to know that there are two streams of tears falling from those chocolate brown eyes. Kim is anything by fine. Not by a longshot.

Trini takes a moment to exhale and shifts herself into a more comfortable position. She knows that it isn’t going to be a quick conversation. “What happened?”

The silence creeps in between the two of them as Trini just sits and waits.

_ Patience. _

_ The answer will come.  _

_ This is what went wrong last time.  _

_ She didn’t give Kimberly the space she needed…  _

And just when Trini thinks she can’t take the skin-crawling silence for another moment longer…

“I ended things with Richard.” 

“Oh…” Trini says in almost a whisper, not exactly sure how she should react. And the words hang in the space between them, heavy and thick. Almost suffocating in nature.

_ Shit. _

_ These are the words that she’s been secretly dying to hear Kimberly utter ever since they said their goodbyes a little over two weeks ago… _

_ And yet… _

_ Why does it feel like this? _

_ Like it’s not something Kimberly is 100% sure about… _

_ Like maybe there are second doubts… _

_ Maybe… _

“Yeah.”

“How did it go?” Trini asks. She swallows down the lump of fear growing within the back of her throat as she tries her best to divorce her emotions from the conversation at hand. 

Kim lets out a wet laugh in response, causing a bit of a chill to run down Trini’s spine. “Well he didn’t throw anything, so good I guess?” 

_ Shit. _

_ That was a joke…  _

_ Right? _

“Kim, are you--”

“Relax, Trini. It was just a shitty joke.” 

“Right.” And Trini swears she can hear Kim run her hands through her hair on the other end of the phone. “So he wasn’t a…”

“Dick?” Kim finishes Trini’s thought with the tiniest hint of sarcasm. 

“Kim…”

“Sorry. Another bad joke,” Kim sighs. “He took it pretty much how anyone would when you hand back an engagement ring and ask them to move out… Maybe I should’ve just left him a note.”

_ Fuck. _

_ A note. _

_ That’s all she had gotten. _

_ That and the ring.  _

_ Nothing else. _

“Yeah… Maybe,” Trini echoes Kim’s words not quite sure what else to say. 

“Shit. Trini, I’m sorry. I didn’t--”

“It’s okay.” Trini exhales again. She takes a moment to push down the surge of past memories and tries to just focus in on the here and now. “No more apologizing? Remember?”

“Trying to,” Kim responds.

The silence creeps back in. This time even more all-consuming than before. It claws at Trini, begging for her to say something… Anything… 

_ Don’t do it, Gomez. _

_ Don’t fill the void with useless words. _

_ It’s not what she needs.  _

_ Not now. _

_ Just-- _

“He asked if there was someone else,” Kim says, breaking the silence once more.

“He did?”

“Yeah.”

“What did you tell him?” Trini regrets asking the question as soon as the words leave her lips. 

“I told him no.” 

Trini squeezes her eyes shut as the harsh reality of Kim’s response rips right through her, tearing back open the newly healed cuts along her heart and soul.

“Which isn’t exactly the truth, but what else was I supposed to say? That my ex-girlfriend found some random ancient stone and made a wish that inadvertently threw us into a crazy, shared, dream-like experience?”

“You forgot the part, Princess, where we also happen to be superheroes,” Trini chimes in, trying her best to keep the conversation light. “Oh and that we had sex on Tommi’s bar.” 

“But did we? I mean if it was really just a shared lucid dream… Or whatever term Zordon used to describe what happened… Did it count?” 

“I guess only if we want it to, right?” Trini replies.

“Right…”

_ Fuck. _

_ There it is again. _

_ The freakin’ silence. _

_ God, does she hate it. _

_ All she wants-- No. Scratch that. All she needs right now is to blink her eyes and somehow magically be teleported to Portland. To be there in person and not on the other end of the phone.  _

_ Where’s an Epithymía stone now? _

“Kim, do you want me to come on up there? I could hop a flight tomorrow after work and--”

“No,” Kim responds with a sudden curtness to her voice that instantly throws Trini off. “Thanks. But I think I just need… I just need some time alone to sort through things by myself… Okay?”

“Sure.” Trini forces out the word even though it’s not what she wants. Not even remotely close. “Whatever you need.”

“Thanks.”

The silence settles between them again, but unlike before, this time, it feels as if this is a natural conclusion. There is no more… At least not for now. 

“It’s late. I should let you get back to sleep,” Kim says, followed by a lengthy exhale. “Thanks for listening.”

“Anytime,” Trini replies, matching Kim with a sigh of her own. “Night, Princess.”

“Goodnight, Trini.”

Trini clicks off her phone and then hastily shoves it back under her pillow once again. She blinks away a stray tear or two, trying not to read too much into Kim’s words. 

_ Time. _

_ She just needs time. _

_ Time and space. _

_ That’s all it is, Gomez. _

_ Nothing more than that. _

_ Just time and space... _

**Author's Note:**

> Super angsty but as you already know from my one-shot yesterday... they work through it pretty quickly.
> 
> Enjoy!


End file.
